234 TV
234 TV was a Guyish commercial television channel made by a joint venture between Guyisbackable and Colgatepony234. The channel features lots of shorts, lasting in "random times" and features a 15-minute news program, and a game show 234 Dollars, in which players must answer 20 questions to get 234 dollars, then 468 dollars, etc. and every bunch of dollars multiplied with 234. It is launched on September 30, 2013 at 5:34:23 PM (37 seconds until 5:35 PM). The channel shut down on May 15, 2017, but I don't remember the reason why. Beginning Late Week 39, two users were looking an idea to launch a new channel. Then, they got the name 234 TV, and a logo for the channel was made later. The first signal of 234 TV appeared on 3PM on a 2-hour 34-minute and a 23-second countdown until the official launch of the channel. The on-screen transparent official logo appeared on a half of it. After it came to 0:00:10, the countdown disappeared, and the screen was black for 10 seconds. Then, a typical 20-minute introduction program on 234 TV beginning with a launch presentation, broadcasted until 5:54:23 PM, being followed by a 37-second commercial break. On 5:55 PM, a typical, very first program called 234 Dollars aired its first episode, and got a share of 23% viewership in rating. On 2:28 AM, 234 TV begins its first sign-off, and on October 1, 2013 at 6AM, the 234 TV had encountered its first sign-on. Change to the Guyisbackable Network During the 234th Morning's episode for July 9, 2014, at 6:30:00 am, the 234 TV logo suddenly disappears, and the info on the line, instead of news, displays "234 TV IS NOW THE GUYISBACKABLE NETWORK. GUYISBACKABLE BOUGHT THE NETWORK AND REPLACED IT FOR GUYISBACKABLE-RELATED PROGRAMMING. THIS IS THE LAST EPISODE OF THE 234TH MORNING. NETWORK LAUNCH PLANNED FOR THE END OF THIS EPISODE. FOR NOW, STILL KNOWN AS THE 234 TV UNTIL THE END OF THE SHOW. TOMORROW, THE 234TH MORNING GETS REPLACED WITH THE GUYISBACKABLE MORNING" and the famous Guyisbackable logo appears instead of the 234 TV logo, not changing the corner of its position. Quotes * 6:28:59 AM, host: Oh well, there are, I think, one and a half minute remaining, huh? * 6:29:05 AM, Guyisbackable: Yeah. I think that the thing is entire replaced with a new, Guyisbackable Network, launching in the following minute. * 6:29:13 AM, host: Does it affect the 234 TV- * 6:29:16 AM, Guyisbackable: Yeah. The network will be replaced with the new, Guyisbackable Network, launching in several seconds, I think, just one minute! The famous logo disappears, and, it is now fun! * 6:29:27 AM, host: What the heck, new logo? 234 TV shuts down! Oh crap, gotta leave the show! At 6:29:33 AM, Guyisbackable continues the show himself, this time just having fun with viewers and saying this: * 6:29:33 AM, Guyisbackable: Dear viewers, you see that 234 TV in the following minute, gets replaced by the new Guyisbackable network. Stay tuned for more fun in the new network, coming UP! in several seconds, I think... * 6:29:46 AM, host 2: What the heck? 234 TV shuts down? Oh crap. * 6:29:50 AM, Guyisbackable: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and, here we go! Guyisbackable Network, successfully launches in the Republic of Guy! No more 234 TV, but I hope the network gets good! At 6:30:15 AM, after Guyisbackable announced the launch of the Guyisbackable Network, the studio changes and turns black, from green, to the Guyisbackable's blue. After that, everything gets rebranded and the show continues. Availabilty Although 234 TV broadcasted from the Republic of Guy, it also has its transmitters in the entire Empire of the Colgate Pony, and of course, on Republic of Guy, every transmitter behaves so awesome as it can. i234 TV An international version of the channel, i234 TV, launched on October 21, 2013 as an "update" of 234 TV, a.k.a "234 TV version 2.0". Renaming to "iGuyisbackable Network" is planned for September 8. Logo The logo is same as 234 TV's logo, but before the 2, a blue "i" was added. Starting July 18, 2014, the 234 TV program 234 Dollars will begin airing reruns on TheVideoKid782 Network, despite the channel not being Guyish. False info by maxwasson2 By making YouTube videos of three wrong 234 TV idents and one recording, with the US TV rating system instead of Guyish, the version of 234 TV seen there is an American version of 234 TV. Even 234 TV is Guyish, it looks like it is made in US but it isn't. Logo bug of 234 TV has transitions during idents of commercial blocks, but not being late each second. External links *234 TV's first sign-off *Official website